Innocence
by Saerus2665
Summary: Sometimes, Bulgaria has his moments. Small,slightly crackish one-shot  BulgariaXRomania


**So, super sorry for not updating last night. We had an incident with a crayola crayon maker that has left part of my hand burnt. Its nothing serious, and probably wont scar, just that's why I didn't update.**

**So, here you guys go, and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it feels rushed again ****J**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Innocent

**Pairing: **Bulgaria X Romania

**Beta-read: **No

**Warnings: **Sexual references

**Characters: **Bulgaria, Romania with a mention of Hungary, Germany, Spain and Japan

**Time started:** 2:57 pm

**Time Finished: **5:17pm

**Authors note: -**

Bulgaria hadn't said anything to the Romanian next to him.

Not. A. Word.

In his opinion, that spawn of hell knew exactly what he'd done wrong. And his askings of what he'd done wrong to Bulgaria were just far too stupid for Bulgaria to deal with at the moment.

Stupid Romania. Stupid stupid Romania.

To his left, Spain laughed under his breath. It was a mocking laugh, that left Bulgaria feeling worse about the entire situation he'd been placed in than before. And also about Romania, who sat next to him, still confused as to why Bulgaria was being so short with him when he insisted he was at no fault for the incident in the least.

Bulgaria glanced sideways to glare at the Romanian. His sandy blonde hair was slightly disarrayed, and his trademark black satin hat had become slightly askew.

It had that hat that had started all of this. Romania and that hat.

If one really studied the situation, which Bulgaria was not, then one might be able to argue that the entire thing was more Bulgaria's fault than Romania's. Bulgaria had been the person that had agreed to let Romania stay in his hotel room with him last night since Romania had somehow forgotten the meetings was two days and had only booked a hotel room for really was the start of all of Bulgaria's troubles.

The rest of them came along when Romania had insisted upon wearing his small black satin top hat he'd found in the back of his car to the meeting in honor of Halloween. Bulgaria had tried to change Romania's mind about it by reminding the other country that Germany had made a strict 'no-costume' dress code for Halloween ever since England had lost that dare a few years ago, but Romania had ignored him. And despite Bulgaria's threats to steal the hat and throw it away during their lunch break, which Bulgaria wish he would have done, he wore the hat to the meeting.

Spain was still chuckling lightly under his breath, still not over the entire situation Bulgaria was blushing over, and Romania was still humming nonchalantly under his breath to his right. Neither of them noticing that Bulgaria's face was still a shade of deep red.

Other countries around him appeared to have drop the subject of Bulgaria's embarrassment.

Well, the majority of them had. Serbia still sent him the occasional smirk and Hungary still had that look in her eyes that she'd had when he'd first been caught. Germany had only caught Bulgaria's gaze once, and had immediately looked away, blushing from even the smallest amount of contact between the two of them.

Bulgaria felt as though he'd lost all of his respect from the German. And he probably had.

He suspected Germany had a hard time keeping respect for people who fall out of closets with their boyfriend in front of the entire world.

Bulgaria's blush deepened, if that was even possible, as his thoughts trailed to those few moments of complete mortification.

Once again, it was all Romania's fault. Romania and his damn hat that he just had to wear. The damn hat that still sat perched in his hair. The damn hat that just made Romania look irresistible as he sat next to him, looking pretty nonchalant for someone who had tumbled out of a closet with Bulgaria not even thirty minuets ago.

" And Bulgaria always just looked so innocent"

Bulgaria groaned mentally and buried his face in his hands as he heard Hungary a few seats down whisper those word to Japan.

Bulgaria's reputation, was ruined.

All because of Romania, and that damn hat.

**Hm, it was really challenging for me to figure out a which point of view to write this from, Romania's or Bulgaria's.**

**Sorry for the length D:**

**Anyway, I figured you guys could use a bit of humor. I haven't written in in a while.**

**Sorry once again for it being all rushed and stuff, I just kind of want to get back on my chapter a day goal.**

**So, until next time. **

**-Author**

**P.S-I already have the next chapter almost finished, I can **_**promise**_** I'll have that one in on time ;) **


End file.
